


锤喵·乱

by ashfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Futanari, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfish/pseuds/ashfish
Summary: ABO futa注意锤喵 灵感来自NYL还有黄暴美剧《无耻之徒》关于那件休息室通风了一星期才开放的事最早发在lofter，来这存个档。





	锤喵·乱

拉上了所有窗帘的昏暗休息室只有电视屏幕在闪烁微光，显示的画面是阿努比斯神殿，还有D.va摇摇晃晃不稳固的主视角。

“唔……小锤子……慢点儿……我要握不住手柄了……”

小姑娘正被机械师抱起来抵在墙上操弄，之前遭粗鲁扒下的热裤悬在她脚踝上，因交合扣腰的动作抖落在地，光裸的长腿在粗糙的工装裤上磨擦，每次前冲顶入都带来巨大的快慰。她不禁松开了手柄的一边，搂紧布丽吉塔还埋在她锁骨间作乱的脑袋，压抑着呻吟，想努力看清屏幕的战况。

“哈娜……都已经要守B点了……别管这几个孤儿了……”

机械师一边说还一边使坏，突然间撤出又顶得更深。宋哈娜一时不防，尖叫着差点把手柄甩出去。眼看游戏里又阵亡一次，她生气地揪了揪布丽吉塔的头发。

“嗷……疼……”机械师委屈地停下动作，眼里满是无辜，“游戏就那么重要吗……”

“布丽吉塔……今天进入发情期的可是你……”小姑娘重新握好手柄，“我要不是觉得你连一局游戏的时间都忍不住，早就让你熬到晚上再说了。我只是希望你慢一点嘛……”

“好啦……对不起嘛……”

布丽吉塔听话地调整进入的频率，之前还桀骜不驯的小家伙很快变得像傍晚的海浪一样缓和平静。

“啊……对……就是这个速度……噢……小锤子……”

“喜欢吗……哈娜……”

“有人从右边偷点——啊……别戳那里……哈啊……”

【右边的我清掉了，D.va你怎么回事，语音一断一断的。】

“网络不太好——噢……小锤子……别顶了……啊……”

“我就当你是喜欢啦？”布丽吉塔觉得，小姑娘因为她的动作而不断变化的可爱表情，她看一辈子都不会腻。

“对面狙太讨厌了——该死的……让你慢点都使坏……”

【你一会儿直接骑上去切，我奶着。】

“知道了——啊！布丽吉塔！你给我停下……最后一分钟就守住了……”

“要去了吗？哈娜？”

“呜……才没有……”

“是吗？那这样呢……”

“咿呀……”

【对面一波过来了！D.va你怎么回事？站着不动干什……噢，你有核爆了。】

【炸死四个炸死四个！能打能打！】

【赢啦！！！！】

核爆后面的事宋哈娜已经不知道了，她按完大招键就扔掉了手柄，抱住机械师亲吻起来。

反正她的核爆最低二杀起步，肯定能赢。

布丽吉塔顺势将人压到沙发上，进入年轻人的狂暴模式。

没有游戏分心的小姑娘终于尽情释放感官，享受她家小锤子无穷无尽的活力。

刚高潮过的身子又被激烈地顶入，她闭着眼睛攀住机械师的臂膀，任由那些娇媚的呻吟泄出，伴着淡淡的燃油气烧出一丛丛越发高涨的欲望。技术高超的机械师不仅能赋予机器生命，那双巧手也在爱抚她全身四处点火，带来无限的欢愉……

她们几乎在所有平面的东西上都做了一次，房间很快变得狼藉不堪，跌落的衣服，散开的零食，被扯得乱七八糟的线路……

中场休息时，两人赤裸地坐在沙发上喝冰可乐，布丽吉塔冷不丁问她，回家乡后见到了以前的队友感觉如何。

机智过人的网瘾少女当然知道机械师话里有话。

她舒服地伸长腿搭在布丽吉塔的腰上，若无其事地回答，你是想问岱玹吧？我之前跟很多人解释过了，说了很多遍只是朋友，今天换个新说法吧。

什么？

现在跟我做爱的是你，不是他，傻锤子。

原本软软地搭在她脚边的腺体以肉眼可见的速度挺立起来，她大笑，用脚背轻蹭了小家伙几下。

所以要再来一轮吗？小锤子？

……

【第二天】

安娜哼着歌打开休息室的门，准备今天的泡茶大计，但她很快被扑面而来的浓郁信息素惊得浑身僵硬。

她艰难地越过地上乱七八糟的障碍物，看见安稳睡在沙发上的小鸳鸯，差点没忍住把手上拎着的纯净水全泼上去。

布丽吉塔迷迷糊糊清醒过来，坐起身子向艾玛莉上尉举手问好，看上去满面春风。

“你们两个给我听好。”安娜有些咬牙切齿，“一小时之后我会回来泡茶，如果这地方还没恢复原状的话，我以后瓶子扔地上都不奶你们，懂了吗？”

“好的……知道了……对不起……”

结果呢，休息室在固态意义上可以恢复原状，但在气态层面仍然一言难尽。安娜只好挂了块禁止入内的牌子，将所有通风的东西打开。这间可怜的屋子足足放了一星期才重新开放。

安娜:所以说年轻人什么的最讨厌了。

 

end

 

后记:

喜欢的视频制作组也支持你喜欢的CP，就很爽！之前跟朋友信誓旦旦地说不开锤喵的车，转过头看完视频就觉得，真香，想写。

擅自给布丽吉塔加了小锤子的昵称……也不知道合不合适，我觉着……还行……吧？因为我喜欢叫D.va小姑娘_(:з)∠)_

D.va语音那一段，破折号之后的话是网瘾少女用飞快的手速闭麦后说的。当然这只是个虚构的梗，没有人能在那啥的时候还打得了游戏吧，大概。

岱玹那个事算我夹带私货，反正我不相信他是什么男朋友_(:з)∠)_

安娜的梗是一起打游戏的朋友说的，当时笑死我了，原话是:哎，你看见这瓶子了吗？哎，扔地上都不奶你。

一起打游戏的朋友们都是小可爱！！！


End file.
